HE(y)LLO
by psykkh
Summary: Friendship? Relationship? Friends with benefit? Sebenarnya untuk apa kita dipertemukan? SIBUM GS ROMANCE T /17


**HE(y)LLO**

 **Cast : Kibum**

 **Siwon**

 **Dll**

 **Dll**

 **Dll**

 **Dll**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Genderswitch**

 **Rate : T/17+**

 **Summary: Friendship? Relationship? Friends with benefit? Sebenarnya untuk apa kita dipertemukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mocca malam ini manggung di café Red Stone lho. Nonton yuk? Ajak Liu Wen sama teman-teman Band-mu sekalian. Aku tunggu di sana jam 7 malam yah. Sampai jumpa…**_

10 jam sejak pesan itu dikirim Kibum kepada Siwon sahabatnya, dan selama itu pula tidak ada balasan dari Siwon. Dan sudah 1 jam Kibum berada di café Red Stone. Dia memang selalu datang 2 jam lebih awal sebelum konser dimulai, agar bisa mendapat tempat paling depan dan bisa melihat idolanya melakukan gladi resik.

Hatinya semakin resah saat penonton sudah mulai banyak yang datang memenuhi café, dan dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan Siwon bersama kekasih dan teman-temannya.

"Dasar! Kalau nggak bisa datang kan bisa balas pesanku. Menunggu seperti ini kan menyedihkan" gerutu Kibum, sambil melihat para kru yang sedang menata beberapa property di panggung.

"Loh Bummie, kamu nonton Mocca juga?" Kibum tersentak, mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang ternyata Leeteuk, teman satu organisasi dengannya.

"Iya, kamu suka Mocca juga?" Kibum dan Leeteuk memang bukan teman dekat, jadi wajar jika tidak tahu kesukaan masing-masing.

"Suka banget. Kamu sendirian aja nih?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengecek gambar di layar DSLR-nya

"Eumm… sebenernya lagi nunggu temen sih, tapi lama banget datengnya. Kamu sendiri?" Kibum melirik penampilan casual Leeteuk malam ini yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu dengan atasan kemeja flanel motif kotak, dengan warna abu-abu dan biru muda, tidak seperti biasanya saat di kampus, Leeteuk cenderung pake dress atau terkesan feminim.

"Enggak kok, aku sama Kangin kesini, tuh lagi ambil minum" Leeteuk menunjuk Kangin yang tengah berjalan kemari dengan sekantong plastik dengan 4 botol air mineral dingin di dalamnya.

"Hai Kim Kibum" sapa Kangin dengan mengangkat tangannya untuk ber hi-5 dengan Kibum. Kibum pun membalasnya dengan tawa. Pria satu ini entah mengapa selalu mengeluarkan aura keceriaan, dan membuatnya melupakan keresahannya sejenak.

"Kalian pacaran?" Kibum langsung menembak mereka dengan pertanyaan dan pandangan curiga. Sementara Leeteuk hanya mengulum senyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Iya dong. Udah jalan 2 bulan nih, kamu nggak mau ngasih kita selamat nih?" ucap Kangin dengan gaya slengean khasnya ini. Kibum melayangkan tinju ringan ke lengan atas Kangin.

"Kok aku baru tahu sih. Wah kalian harus traktir aku soju malam ini."

"Buat Kibum apa sih yang nggak. Ya kan chagi" jawab kangin, dengan rangkulan mesra di pinggang ramping Leteuk.

Nguuuung…

Dengungan nyaring dari panggung memecah perhatian mereka, dan segera memfokuskan diri pada panggung. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita keluar dari balik panggung dan segera menyapa penonton yang sudah memadati ruangan. Kibum sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Siwon memang tidak datang. Setidaknya ada orang yang dikenalnya, dan Kibum tidak akan merasa sendirian.

Kibum terdorong ke sana kemari saat guest star menyanyikan lagu berirama beat. Kangin dan Leeteuk pun entah berada dimana, karena banyak penonton yang berdesakan maju ke depan sehingga posisinya kini sudah berada di tengah kerumunan penonton yang berdesakana, karena gerakan mereka yang bergoyang mengikuti musik yang berdentum keras.

Grebb…

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Dan Kibum sangat merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Saat kepalanya menengok kebelakang, Kibum hanya menemukan cengiran Siwon. Kibum mencebikkan bibirnya, menunjukkan jika dia marah karena Siwon telat datang, bahkan mengabarinya pun tidak.

"Sorry telat. Nanti aku traktir soju deh" bisik Siwon, di telinga Kibum yang membuatnya kegelian. Detik kemudian Kibum mengulum senyum dengan debaran jantung yang mulai berdentum keras, tanpa Siwon ketahui.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kibum terbangun dengan pusing di kepalanya. Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aissh… kepalaku sakit sekali" Kibum melepas tangan yang bergelayut di pinggangnya, dan segera bangun dari tidurnya untuk mengambil minum di dapur.

Kibum berhenti melangkah saat merasakan angin dari ac, menerpa seluruh kulit tubuhnya. Lalu mendapati dirinya yang tidak menenakan sehelai benangpun. Pantulan kaca disampingnya menampilkan tubuh naked Kibum dengan corak merah di beberapa tempat.

"Siwoooooooooooooon" teriak Kibum nyaring sambil mengambil guling di ranjangnya dan memukulkannya ke tubuh polos Siwon.

"Siwon sialan! Beraninya mengambil kesempatan saat aku mabuk! Yak! Bangun Choi Siwon!" percuma saja memukuli kuda jantan penuh stamina macam Siwon. Yang ada malah kamu sendiri yang kehabisan stamina.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang menjelang sore. Setelah percintaan panas yang menghabiskan beberapa ronde yang melelahkan, akhirnya Siwon merelakan Kibum untuk beristirahat.

Kibum baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati punggung sexy Siwon, dengan aktivitasnya di dapur.

 _Pria, setengah naked, dan memasak. Kenapa terlihat sangat menggiurkan?!_ Batin Kibum, menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Namun senyum itu memudar, ketika sebuah fakta, bahwa Siwon telah memiliki kekasih menyadarkannya bahwa Siwon bukan miliknya seutuhnya. Mereka memang bersahabat sejak SMA, dan mengenai sex yang sering mereka lakukan, hanya dianggap sebagai Friends with benefit. Meski saling memberikan keperawanan dan keperjakaan mereka masing-masing, tidak lantas membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih setelahnya.

Hanya tidak ingin, persahabatan mereka rusak, jika mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan mengenai perasaan di hati masing-masing, tidak ada yang mengetahui, kecuali mereka sendiri.

Dan Kibum tersadar lebih dulu. Hatinya sakit, ketika Siwon memiliki kekasih. Ditambah kedua orang tua mereka setuju dengan hubungan putra dan putri mereka. Kibum jatuh terlalu dalam pada cintanya sendiri untuk Siwon

"Wonnie, besok aku mau pergi ke Jeju. Kamu mau ikut?" Kibum sangat berharap jika Siwon mau ikut dengannya. Menghabiskan sisa liburan semester, sebelum mereka menghadapi masa-masa skripsi.

"Jeju? Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali?"

"Maksudmu?"

"kamu ikut bersama kami besok. Kebetulan besok aku dan Liu Wen bersama Orang Tua kami akan berlibur bersama, yaah semacam pengakraban keluarga lah. Umma, sudah ingin sekali aku cepat menikahi Wennie"

Rasanya seperti kejatuhan gedung, tapi masih hidup. Bukankah lebih baik jika langsung mati saja.

"Eumm… nggak deh. Mending aku jalan sam Kangin dan Leeteuk saja. Jadi obat nyamuk satu pasangan lebih baik dari pada jadi obat nyamuk tiga pasangan" jawab Kibum dengan tawa dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan mata masih mengantuk, Kibum membaca rundown acara yang di adakan fakultasnya di SMAnya dulu. Kibum memang sangat pelupa, dan semalam kena marah Kangin, saat dirinya ingin mengajak pasangan kangteuk untuk berlibur. Padahal masih ada satu rangkaian acara yang diadakan fakultasnya, dalam memperingati hari jadi fakultas, yaitu acara amal, donor darah, dan musik di 15 SMA yang ada di Seoul. Dan SMAnya adalah salah satu SMA yang terpilih.

"Hoaaaaaammmmm" Kibum turun dari mobil sambil merentangkan tangan dan menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Ih, Bummie nguapnya jangan lebar-lebar. Nggak baik tau" ucap Leeteuk lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan membawa, sekardus property yang nantinya akan di gunakan. Kibum mengedikkan bahu, dan membawa kardus yang berisi doorprize.

"Aissh… berat sekali" Kibum menurunkan kembali kardus yang sempat di angkatnya, lalu menyingsingkan lengan almamaternya, dan mencoba mengangkatnya kembali. Dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Dasar yah anak-anak cowok. Kardus berat kayak gini, nggak mau bawa. Ugh…"

Dug… dug… dug…

Kibum menghentikan jalannya saat mendengar suara dribble bola basket. Di sana beberapa siswa laki-laki tengah bermain basket, dan beberapa siswa perempuan tengah berlatih cheerleader.

Sebuah ingatan bergerak mundur ke masa lalu. Masa di mana pertemuan pertama kali dirinya dengan Siwon si cowok jago olahraga.

"Bummie, kamu ngapain di situ? Ayo kumpul, kita briefing dulu" Kangin menghampirinya, dan meraih kardus yang di bawa Kibum, dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Nostalgia eoh?" Tanya Kangin, yang melihat senyum manis masih bertenggger di bibir Kibum.

"Uh hum… nggak nyangka yah, kita dulu satu SMA, sekarang satu Universitas, dan mau lulus lagi. Jangan-jangan pas kerja kita ketemu lagi. Hahahaha…"

"Hahaha… iya, dulu kamu kan culun banget. Eh sekarang masih culun aja. Hahaha.." ejek Kangin, lalu berlari kecil, saat Kibum mulai melayangkan cubitan andalannya

"Yakk… Kangin! Berhen- Aaarrggghhh…" benar saja Kangin menghentikan teriakan Kibum di belakangnya.

Dilihatnya Kibum duduk dilantai dengan kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yakk… Kibummie, jangan berusaha mengelabuhiku. Kamu Cuma bercanda kan? Pas aku berhenti nanti kamu ba-" Kangin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, saat melihat aliran darah di lantai.

"Bummie…"

.

.

.

"Kalian temannya? Apakah Suami atau keluarganya ada di sini?" Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang menunggu Kibum yang tengah di operasi dengan cemas, saat dokter memanggil mereka.

"Benar dok, kami temannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kibum? Kenapa harus dilakukan operasi?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan panik.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus bicara dengan suami atau keluarga Kim Kibum agashi, mengenainya"

"Tapi Kibum belum menikah dok dan orang tuanya sedang berada di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis dok. Aku tidak tahu keluarganya yang berada di sini. Tapi dokter bisa mempercayai kami. Kami adalah sahabat terdekatnya" ucap Kangin, berusaha meyakinkan dokter muda nan tampan itu.

Si dokter mengernyit, mulai mengerti situasi ini "Baiklah, teman kalian hamil 6 minggu, dan dia baru saja mengalami keguguran. Operasi tadi dilakukan untuk pengambilan janinnya. Jadi aku mohon pada kalian, untuk menenangkan pasien, jika pasien bangun nanti. Saya pamit dulu"

Sepasang kekasih itu, saling menatap dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Teukie… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Leeteuk memeluk Kangin lalu menangis. Ini adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi para wanita.

.

.

.

Kibum menangis tanpa suara di pelukan Leeteuk. Kabar ini begitu membingungkan baginya, terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu mustahil baginya.

 _Kapan aku mengalami gejala hamil?_

 _Kapan aku lupa tidak pakai pengaman?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan menstruasiku?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika aku hamil?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika aku tengah mengandung bayiku bersama Siwon?_

 _Bayiku dengan Siwon?_

 _Aku dan Siwon adalah orang tua dari bayi itu?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dan memenuhi pikirannya. Hingga tangisan histeris keluar dari mulutnya. Leeteuk segera menekan bel pemanggil dokter, dan berusaha sebisanya menenangkan Kibum sendiri karena tidak ada Kangin di sini.

.

.

.

Bugh…

Seluruh perhatian penghuni restaurant mewah itu, tertuju pada suara gaduh yang timbul dari meja yang berisikan 6 orang serta tambahan 1 orang si pembuat gaduh.

"Maafkan aku, ahjumma dan ahjussi sekalian karena telah memukul pria brengsek itu. Apakah tadi baru saja terjadi acara lamaran?" Kangin mulai mengoceh sendiri. Para orang tua terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan Kangin. Sementara Liuwen membantu Siwon berdiri dari lantai restaurant mewah itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?!" bentak Siwon pada Kangin.

"Masih bisa bertanya eoh? Apa kamu tahu, jika anakmu baru saja meninggal tadi pagi?"

"Anak?!" koor seluruh penghuni meja itu. Lalu menatap Kangin dan Siwon, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas aku belum menikah, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki anak?" Siwon mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kangin, geram dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kamu memang belum menikah. Tapi, apakah kamu nggak sadar jika sahabatmu itu tengah hamil?" ucapan Kangin membuat Siwon melotot dan melepas cengkraman tangannya di kemeja Kangin.

"Dimana dia?"

.

.

.

Siwon berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit. Dipikirannya hanya Kibum seorang, tidak dipedulikannya teriakan orang tuanya ataupun teriakan liuwen yang menahannya untuk pergi.

Brakkk…

Siwon membuka pintu kamar inap dengan kasar. Tidak sabar ingin menemui Kibum saat ini. Namun yang ditemukannya hanya Leeteuk yang sedang merapikan barang-barang miliknya.

"Dimana Kibummie?" Siwon mencari keberadaan Kibum di penjuru kamar, namun tidak menemukannya.

Kangin menanyakan keberadaan Kibum pada Leeteuk, dan Leeteuk menjawab jika Kibum sudah tidak ada di Korea lagi

 **-bersambung-**

 **Hallloooouuuhhhhaaaa… adakah yang ingat saya?**

 **Saya sendiri nggak ingat saya ini siapa #halah**

 **Oke, saya baru saja kesambet, lalu setelah sekian lama nggak nulis ff, tiba2 pengen nulis. Dan semoga kalian berkenan membacanya :")**

 **Annyeong…**

 **Reviewnya dongs :3 :3 :3**


End file.
